Mama said follow your heart
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: When O'Brien leaves, Cora has to admit something to her face to face. Will O'Brien still want to leave when she hears what Cora has to say? Real quick One Shot. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!


**Mama said follow your heart.**

Aw, thank you for all the love and support on my first fic! Such a lovely feeling when people like your writing.  
After watching Season 4 Episode 1 it gave me a great idea!

So, Sarah/Cora as always!  
Please read and review and of course please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She didn't know what she would say when she got there... but she would think of something. Lady Cora Crawley said sat in the back of a car on her way to a small town around 20 miles away from Downton. The name escaped her memory as it was only focused on one thing.

Sarah O'Brien.

She had left to go be someone else's lady's maid, but Cora knew that she would stop off home before she left for India. The perfect chance for Cora to try to stop her. Hopefully succeeding.

Pulling up at a small farm building Lady Grantham was amazed at its beauty. She had spent a long time in houses bigger than needs be but she always secretly wanted a small house, just for her own.

Thanking the driver she made sure he left for a while... telling him she was fine a lone. She smiled at the concern driver, but she knew how to handle herself.

Walking up to the door she noticed the windows were open and the smell of fresh baked pies were seeping out through them.

Knocking she quickly wondered whether her former lady's maid wished to see her, but before she could turn and walk away the door was opened and O'Brien stood before her with a shocked expression. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron over it. Reminding Cora very much of the maids back home, her hair was down past her shoulder, nothing like the up do she kept it in at Downton.

"My Ladyship?" O'Brien finally managed.

"Sarah. I am so glad to see you." Cora said dropping formalities as quickly as Sarah picked them up.

"Please do come in." O'Brien said, her mind going blank of all other words she could have possibly said.

Cora smiled as she walked in.

"How lovely it is to see you again Mi'lady, I really wasn't expecting your company." Sarah began, once again struggling for words.

"Please call me Cora, and well, I am here on more of a personal call than a business one." Cora said, she couldn't take it back now, but she wasn't going to lose the woman she truly had feeling for. Not now. Not ever.

"You're leaving me." Cora pointed out the obvious before Sarah had a chance to speak.

"I wouldn't put it like that Mi'lady, it's not like you wanted me to stay." Sarah said rather bluntly remembering how she was no long her employer.

"What ever gave you that impression?" Cora asked, eyes wide moving closer to her _former_ maid.

"Well you did want to fire me..."  
"No, my husband wanted me to fire you I would have never done it Sarah..." Cora said taking a firm hold of O'Brien's arm.

She knew right now so many people would be wondering where she was, she knew her driver would be here in a matter of hours to pick her up. She knew what she wanted, but how she would start the conversation she didn't know.

"Cora please, you should go home to your family." Sarah tried using a first name basis.

"I never knew you were so comfortable using my first name."  
"Sorry Mi'lady." Sarah began, feeling a little bad.

"I never said I didn't like it O'Brien."

Moving to sit down Lady Grantham began to feel a little more comfortable in the other woman's presents.

"O'Brien, I came here to talk to you... properly." Cora began her American accent coming through with emotion.

"Talk to me? Mi'lady I don't understand, I assumed your husband would be happy with my leaving and whenever he is happy you seem to be happy to."  
Sarah began to explain.

"Not with this I don't. Over 10 years O'Brien, and I miss you already and you haven't been gone long. Mrs Hughes had to dress me this morning and it's not the same..." Cora began.

"So, you came here to try to bring me back."  
"I came here because if you're leaving then I need to tell you things." Cora said.

O'Brien stood for a moment. Really quiet nervous about what her ladyship was about to say. She prayed to the lord above that she had not heard any of hers and Thomas's conversations out in the court yard.

"What is it you needed to tell me so urgently that you could have sent a letter?" Sarah asked sitting next to the other woman on the sofa.

"Because if anyone else read it they would think of me as mad." Cora began with a small laugh.

"Now what would make them think that? You're more sane that most of the people in that house if you don't mind my saying so." O'Brien said with a small smile. Thinking of how Cora kept the place from falling apart most of the time. Sarah admired her for that.

"I think you may have a point if you keep it between us." Cora said with a smile that made Sarah like the woman more and more.

O'Brien sat a thought for just a moment.

She was sat in her house, with Lady Cora Crawley having a conversation on a first name basis.

"O'Brien the thing I am about to tell you, I have wanted to say it for some time now. I have just had to wait until the correct moment, and I don't want you to leave." Cora began her voice breaking a little.

"Mi'lady, I understand you may not want me to leave now, but if you knew of the awful things I had done you would have fired me a long time ago." O'Brien said, it was true, If Cora knew about it all she would hate her.

"I know about the soap... I know about you trying to get Bates kicked out." Cora said watching as her _former _Lady's maid stood up.

"Mi'lady..."  
"Cora, please." Cora said standing up to meet her gaze. "Please call me Cora."  
"Cora, you will never know how sorry I am..." Sarah could have continued but Cora stepped in.

Her ladyships lips touching her own. Sarah froze for just a second before placing her hands on the other woman's back.

Cora then pulled Sarah closer deepening the kiss for only a few moments more before she pulled away.

"I have wanted to do that for ever such a long time." Cora said her hands moving to Sarah's waist.

"Why did you come here Cora?" Sarah asked. She didn't care about formalities or who she used to be at that house. She was a human being.

"My mama said follow your heart." Cora said gently before Sarah pulled her in for another kiss.

"I take it this means you like me to." Cora said when there faces were inches apart.

"I think 'love' is the word you are looking for." Sarah answered in a cheeky manner before the both of them were stood kissing in the middle of Sarah's old home.

She didn't want to leave Downton.

Correction.

She didn't want to leave Cora.

* * *

Second One shot!  
I hope you like it! Sorry about the language, I am not the best at it!  
Please review! Let me know what you think!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
